The present invention relates to a light-weight, load carrying pallet and more particularly to such a pallet including an arched member which is maintained in its arched configuration by adhesive foam material to provide structural rigidity within the pallet.
Large numbers of such pallets are employed in warehouse operations and the like. Commonly, substantial loads are placed upon the pallets which are adapted to be carried by elongated tines of a fork lift for example. For this purpose, pallets are commonly fabricated from wood as a generally elongated flat box structure upon which the load may be arranged. The tines of the fork lift may penetrate within the boxed structure in order to move the pallet and the load arranged thereupon. Such pallets tend to be relatively heavy and awkward to handle. Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for a strong, light-weight pallet adapted for use in warehousing operations and the like.